Winger
|Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Winger is a male Swiftwing who is one of the main protagonists in Dragons: Rescue Riders. Biography ''Early Life'' When Winger was young, his mother brought home two small human twins, a boy and a girl. She adopted these humans into their family and raised Winger and the twin humans together. ''Integrating into a Human Town Winger and his group of dragons and the human twins Dak and Leyla come across a Viking man about to drown from a shipwreck in the episode, "The Nest". They rescue him and the man turns out to be the Chief of Huttsgalor, named Duggard. He invites them back to his village, where the dragon group helps the villagers clean up after a fierce storm. Some villagers, such as Magnus Finke, dislike the dragons' presence, and tried to get them evicted by accusing Burple of eating the town's prize sheep, Haggis. Feeling unaccepted, the dragon group leaves town. However, Magnus' Auto Lumberjack Machine goes haywire and the group returns to save the town from damage. The villagers are thankful. The blacksmith Hannahr finds Haggis and uncovers Magnus' deception. As thanks, Duggard offers an old lighthouse as a permanent residence. The group accepts. Duggard also calls them the 'Rescue Riders', a name which Winger and the others like and adopt. In "Deep Trouble", Winger and Dak ace 'Fast Blast Drills' purely by luck and following his gut. Afterwards, he and the other Rescue Riders listen to Elbone as he relates his plans to go into the Maze Caves to map them. The next day Elbone has not returned, so Winger, Dak, and Cutter rush into the caves after him. All three get lost. Much later that day, he and the others are saved in the nick of time by Leyla, Summer, and Burple, just before the caves flood. Winger learns about a holiday on Huttsgalor called Hoogenboo in the episode, "Boo to You". Marena tells the story of the Phantom Fang, but no one believes her, though she insists it is real, all except Burple. Later, an invisible force starts wreaking havoc in the village. Leyla determines that the 'ghost' is actually a Slinkwing dragon. Winger and the other riders fight it off, but are only successful after Burple has the idea to mark the camouflaging dragon. Winger, along with the other Rescue Riders, help out Huttsgalor by moving sheep from pasture to pasture. Unfortunately, fires keep developing near the sheep flock, and Duggard asks the Riders to put out the fires. Magnus accuses Cutter of starting them, so the Riders investigate the cause of the fires. Ultimately, they find the culprit - a Fire Fury named Aggro - who was trying to use fire to protect the sheep from wolves. The Rescue Riders clear Cutter's name and ask Aggro to join the team. Winger and Dak's competitive streaks get the best of them in "Heavy Metal", not only in racing with the other dragons, but also when helping out the village. Many of the iron-based implements in Huttsgalor begin to fall apart, and Hannahr the blacksmith needs more Belzium to make strong iron. Duggard asks the Rescue Riders to find more, but Magnus wants to find it first. Winger feels challenged to a race to find the Belzium first against Magnus and his fellow Riders. The lack of cooperation leads Winger, Dak, Leyla, Summer, and Magnus to be trapped in a cave of Belzium. Only teamwork gets them out of the cave, and then teamwork with all the Riders to divert a run-away Belzium boulder from crushing houses and villagers. Winger and the other Rescue Riders inadvertently make new member Aggro feel left out and not part of the team in "Iced Out". After they leave her behind to watch a fire while they go fishing, Aggro leaves to help Elbone on a dragon egg rescue mission on her own. When the Riders realize that she went to Huttsgalor's icy region and that she might be in danger, Winger and the other Riders fly out to find her. With the help of a new dragon friend, Aggro and Elbone are able to signal to the Riders before falling over a high icy waterfall. When everyone is safe and sound back at the Roost, The Twins and Winger apologize to Aggro for making her feel left out, and explains that the other Riders have been together for a long time and it is a little hard changing to accommodate a new member. Winger - along with Burple, Cutter, and Aggro - come down with the Dreaded Dragon Flu in "Sick Day". He becomes wheezy, unsteady on his feet, prone to chills, and looses control of his power blasts. Dak is left to take care of the sick dragons and fails at it, but Winger reminds him that he needs to do it his way, not Leyla's way. After this advice, Dak does an admirable job. Leyla returns with a cure for them all - Help Kelp. Winger and his fellow Rescue Riders reluctantly saved Magnus in "Bad Egg". He created a false egg to hide inside and infiltrate the Roost, so that he could steal Leyla's Dragon Diary. Cutter caught Magnus sneaking around and sealed him inside with Slinkwing slime and rolled him out into the cold night. A mother Silver-tailed Ironclaw took the 'egg' away to her nest to raise. After finding out what had transpired Winger and the others fly off to find the egg and try to get it away from an angry Mama Ironclaw. Eventually, they convince the angry dragon to calm down when Dak and Winger show her Magnus and she realizes he smells like the egg. While the Rescue Riders were gathering supplies in the woods for training, they find three orphaned eggs in "Home Alone". Not finding a nest they may have come from, they took the eggs back to the Roost to care for. Shortly after getting the eggs settled in, Chief Duggard arrived, asking for Winger, Leyla, Dak, and Summer to fly him to various cave sites around the island to find one suitable for grain storage for the village. The four riders reluctantly leave the eggs in the care of Cutter, Burple, and Aggro. They visited many caves, and Duggard seemed to have an excuse for every one why it wasn't suitable. Summer felt there was something else going on, and deliberately led the group to a cave they had already visited. Duggard claimed this one was unsuitable, for a different reason than he previously cited. The Riders confront him on his motives, and he admits, while the village does need a new storage cave, he really enjoyed riding on a dragon. They promise Duggard he could fly again soon. Winger, Leyla, Dak, and Summer return to the Roost and find everything in order. Winger - along with Aggro, Burple, and Dak - secretly followed Elbone into Thornbane Valley to protect him while he collects plants, in "Slobber Power". Elbone eventually stumbled upon a dangerous patch of Tangle Vine, and gets grabbed by the vines before the Riders can stop him. Winger and the others tried to free him, but got caught themselves. Being on the small side, Aggro was barely able to squeeze out and get help from the remaining Riders. Ultimately Winger, Dak, Elbone and the trapped dragons were freed by Sizzle the Slobber Smelter's acidic drool. Winger and Dak fly out into the area surrounding Huttsgalor for some 'joy-flying', doing daring maneuvers in the air in "Crash Course". At first he didn't notice Burple following them, but realized that the Rockspitter is trying to emulate the flying and acrobatics that Winger was doing. Winger does a "Swiftwing Spin-Spiral". Burple attempted to do the same, but lost control and crashes onto a small island. Burple injured his right wing in the fall and couldn't fly away, even when wolves attack. Dak ties a vine to Winger's saddle and around Burple and they attempt to tow Burple home. However, the wind flung Burple around and the three crash on a sea stack. Much to their dismay, the sea level is rising and there are aggressive eels in the water. Dak came up with an idea to wrap the bodies of the two dragons together, so that each uses his good wing, while he gets to ride two dragons at once. The trio barely manage to escape, but learn to work together to fly home. In "Furious Fun", Winger and the Rescue Riders heard Mrs. Borgomon calling for help, as Finngard got himself into another predicament - stuck in a tree. Aggro pulled him down. Later Mrs. Borgomon visits the Roost and shows the Riders what she found under her son's bed - a book full of notes on dragons. Leyla suggested having a Dragon Day for him to take notes and everyone agrees. The next day, each dragon shows off their abilities. Winger and Dak perform aerial acrobatics and fire off three power blasts. Unfortunately, Aggro did not show up for Dragon Day, and the Riders realize that she and her new Fire Fury friends, Laburn and Cinda, may be in trouble. Winger, along with the other Riders save the three Fire Furies from the dangerous Boiling Springs Valley. Winger, Dak, and Burple saved a pair of Baby Shriekscales from wolves while practicing flying moves in "Grumblegard, Part 1". They brought them home to the Roost to take care of them. The babies made deafening screeching sounds indicating they were hungry. Unfortunately they only ate the bark of the rare Crimson Pine. Eventually, with the help of Duggard, determined that there were no longer Crimson Pines on Huttsgalor, but may be some on other nearby islands, including Hazard Island. Despite warnings not to go there because of danger, Dak leads Winger, Burple and Aggro toward Hazard Island, making only cursory surveillance of other islands. There they encountered Grumblegard, an old giant dragon who did not want to listen to them and wanted to remove the trespassers to his island. The Riders were unable to subdue him, so Dak came up with a plan to appear that they were all retreating from the island, but in actuality, Dak was still on the island collecting bark. Dak did gather a bag of bark, but was discovered. Winger shot a pile of rock atop the old dragon so they could escape, with Grumblegard declaring they had made an enemy today. The Riders returned to the Roost with the Crimson Pine bark for the Baby Shriekscales. New Adventures In "Double Finked", Winger assisted Dak in testing the newly made Rescue Vine. However, upon seeing that Dak could get hurt, as the boy kept getting tangled, Winger suggested that they stopped and returned to the Roost. The Rescue Riders then receiced a large dragon egg from an unnamed man. Immediately after, a boy named Axel arrived at the Roost, wanting to join the Rescue Riders. Winger discussed the matter briefly with the other Riders and they agreed to let Axel join them. The next day, Winger heard Axel's screams for help and woke up the Rescue Riders. Axel told them that the egg was stolen, so Winger, Dak, and the rest of the Riders went searching for it. They met with Duggard, who told them that Axel was Magnus Finke's nephew. Winger flew to Magnus' house and upon arring, the newly hatched Baby Ramblefang grabbed Axel and flew away, stopping on a Sea Stack. Winger let Dak try the Rescue Vines one more time, but after failing, he suggested that Leyla should do it. Axel was saved and Winger, along with Dak, took the Baby Ramblefang to Hazard Island so that Grumblegard could take care of him. Physical Appearance Winger is a blue dragon with ear-like appendages on his head and darker blue spines on the lower portion of his tail. He has a cream colored underbelly and wings, and a long tail with horizontally oriented fins on the end. He also has slightly darker blue striping on the top side of his wings, lower legs, and lower tail. The tips of his head appendages are darker shaded as well. Winger has bright, canary yellow eyes. Personality Winger is a kind, bold, and compassionate young dragon, very close to his friends and adoptive siblings, and especially to his adoptive brother Dak. He is also more responsible than the others (apart from Leyla and Summer) and has displayed the qualities of a good leader, calling on his fellow Rescue Riders to action when there's trouble and can be quite wise, as he once said that being brave isn't being fearless but doing what needs to be done even if one ''is afraid. He still has a young and immature side, evident by his daredevil flying and often challenging others to a race (even though he always wins), but he tends to be somewhat more careful than his adoptive brother Dak. He also exhibits competitiveness as he does not like to back down or give up, but will when it is appropriate. Abilities, Talents, and Skills Speed: As a Swiftwing, Winger is the fastest flier of all the Rescue Riders and potentially most species of dragons. Firepower: Winger can launch up to three Power Blasts of energy before he needs to recharge, and lately he achieved his strongest ability, the Mega Blast, which is far more powerful and somthing achieved only by adult Swiftwings. Relationships Dak Dak is Winger's adoptive brother, rider, and his best friend. They're almost always together and enjoy going on daring flights and performing breathtaking aerial tricks and stunts. They get along perfectly and tend to be on the same page in any situation though Winger is somewhat more careful and more responsible than Dak. Leyla Leyla is Winger's adoptive sister, and they are close in their own way. Winger respects and admires Leyla's knowledge of dragons and counts on her making plans when he and Dak aren't being reckless. Summer Summer is Winger's friend and fellow Rescue Rider. She is something of a sisterly figure to him in a relationship very similar to the one shared between Dak and Leyla. Burple Burple is Winger's friend and teammate. He looks out for Burple and does his best to encourage him whenever Burple is feeling down. Aggro Aggro is Winger's friend and newest teammate. They started off on the wrong foot due to a misunderstanding but once it was cleared up, he and the rest of the Rescue Riders welcomed her to join them though it took a little bit before they managed to work well together as Aggro was new to the team. Cutter Cutter is Winger's friend and teammate, and he tends to help keep Cutter's antics from becoming a problem. Still, they work well together and are good friends. Appearances Trivia Site Navigation Category:Dragon Characters from the Franchise Category:Males Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Characters Category:Dak Category:Medium Dragons Category:Strong Dragons